Technical Field
The invention disclosed herein partly relates to a system for secretory production of archaeal proteins.
Background Art
Archaea are known to produce various useful proteins. For example, thermostable cellulases, which are useful for saccharification of biomass, have been identified from thermophilic archaea or hyperthermophilic archaea (i.e., Pyrococcus furiosus, Pyrococcus horikoshii, Thermotoga maritima, Sulfolobus shibatae, and Sulfolobus solfataricus).
As a means for industrially producing archaeal proteins, for example, a method for producing hyperthermostable endo-cellulases of Pyrococcus horikoshii in Escherichia coli has been reported (Non-patent literature (NPL) 1). A method for producing hyperthermostable endo-cellulases of Pyrococcus furiosus using Escherichia coli as a host has also been reported (Non-patent Literature (NPL) 2).